happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape from Lust
Escape from Lust is a season 112 episode. Plot The episode starts with Handy running from Lustly. Lustly trips, and Handy escapes. Lustly groans, but then sees Leo. A thought bubble then appears over her head. There was a heart with the words "All male tree friends" on it. The words then change to Leo's head, and words appear on top of the hears, saying "Forget the other male tree friends, this boy will be my boyfrend", indicating that Lustly loves Leo more than any other tree friend. She goes on the same street Leo is on. She calls "Yoo hoo." To leo. Leo panics and runs away, with Lustly chasing him. Leo runs past Handy, who is relived to be away from Lustly. Handy looks confused but then turns around and sees Lustly. Handy cowers to the ground, but Lustly passes him. Handy is relived, but while he walcks across the street, Lumpy runs him over with a car. In the car, Lumpy looks confused, but continues driving. Meanwhile, Leo is still running and is starting to get tired, but he gets surrounded by energy and disappears. He appears next to Sniffles, who tells Leo to keep quiet. Sniffles says that he has a theory about Lustly that he got a few minutes ago and wants to see if he's right in the evening. The scene then switches to evening and Leo and Sniffles are hiding behind a bush. Sniffles tells Leo that they are going to go into Lustly's house to see if she still has pictures of every male tree friend. The two tree friends enter the house and see pictures of Leo everywhere. Sniffles looks in a garbage can and sees pictures of Handy, Cuddles, and Toothy. Sniffles says that he is right and that Lustly is in love with Leo even more than any other tree friend. Leo starts to look around, but walks in a beartrap. Leo yelps and sees a note near the beartrap, saying "I knew you and your friend would come here, Leo." Leo panics, but then a claw comes from the ceiling and grabs his hair. Lustly comes, giggling. Lustly threatens to kill Sniffles if he doesn't leave, so Sniffles runs out saying he will rescue Leo soon. Lustly then cuts her hand and Leo's and stitch them together, with Leo crying in pain. Lustly says that she usually only uses the beartrap, or only cuts someone's hand, along with hers, and stitch their cut hands together, but since she loves Leo even more than everyone elso, she decided to do both, and also grab Leo's hair as a bonus. Lustly chuckles at how Leo will be hers forever, and that she will do more drastic measures to him if he tries to leave her home. Lustly cackles before being hit with an energy bean and gets knocked out. The screen then shows Sniffles with a ray gun. Sniffles disconnects Leo's hand from Lustly's, frees his hair from the claw, and his leg from the beartrap. Leo asks what Sniffles hit Lustly with, and Sniffles explains that it is a gu that can randomly alter something in someone's brain. Sniffles says that since Lustly is all about boyfriends, he says that there is a high chance that it could be altered. Lustly then wakes up and says that she can't decide on wether to chase Leo or Sniffles so one of them can date her, but she decides to do both. Leo and Sniffles run away, and Sniffles says that it must have made Lustly love Leo equaly to everyone else. The duo then fall off a cliff, and Lustly falls off with them. The three splat into the road. Lumpy drives by, and the iris closes on the remains of Handy attached to Lumpy's wheel. Moral Fate is sometimes not true. Deaths * Lumpy runs over Handy * Leo, Lustly, and Sniffles fall to their deaths. Injuries * Leo gets caught in a beartrap. * Lustly cuts her hand and Leo's hand. * Lustly stitches her hand to Leo's Trivia TBA Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Fan Episodes